Pick Yourself Up
Pick Yourself Up is the ninth episode of the final season of Nashville. It was written and directed by Jesse Zwick. It aired on June 7, 2018. Plot Following Will's collapse on The Chew he's admitted to hospital and the media starts reporting that he has had a heart attack. However, the doctor informs Avery, Gunnar and Alannah that it is not so serious. It is revealed that Will has a serious infection along the lining of his heart and needs to rest up. When they go in to see him, he is cracking jokes with them and acting like the whole situation is no big deal, The guys are not impressed with his steroid use and he apologizes for his behavior. Avery excuses himself to answer his phone which is a call from the press enquiring if Juliette has joined a cult. Later, there are reporters outside his house enquiring about her whereabouts. Back in Will's room after the others leave, the doctor tells Will that he should not be thinking about playing more shows since it will damage his heart and it will require surgery. When Bucky e-mails the band to offer them a slot at Music City Music Festival, Will is all onboard. Later, Scarlett shows up to convince Will to take it easy. Zach also shows up, concerned about Will as he feels bad that he rejected his ex's attempts to get back together. Will blows him off but when Zach reveals that he is single Will is less dismissive. Zach reassures Will that he will be back performing in no time as he does not let anything stand between him and his heart. Later, Will is back on his exercise bike. The following day, Scarlett shows up with a journal and advises Will to get back to songwriting to help him get through his pain. Meanwhile, the other band members get together to rehearse but Avery has more important things on his mind like Cadence. Following his departure, Gunnar and Alannah head back to her house to have sex but she is quick to leave afterwards as she feels uneasy around Gunnar's clinginess. She shows up at Avery's to talk to him and they end up getting tipsy with her suggesting that he should judt get over Juliette and he admits that he is done with her for good. They end up sleeping together and the following morning as Alannah sneaks out alone she is snapped by the tabloids. Gunnar gets wind of her cheating when he sees the photo and follows them while they dine out together that evening. Incensed, he ends up going after Avery but takes an accidental guitar to the nose after a band member steps into break up the fight. Elsewhere, Deacon is apologizing for losing his temper when Brad was teasing Jake. Jessie understands why he did it but says that it took her years to learn not to react to Brad and that it will make things a lot worse. Deacon reveals that he cannot stand seeing kids hurt as it reminds him of his dad. A knock on the door comes and Jessie is served papers from Brad informing her that he is suing for full custody of Jake. When Jessie goes to see Brad to try and talk to him, he expresses that he is worried for the well-being of their son but she can see that he is getting satisfaction from the whole situation. To try and fight it, she and Deacon go to see a lawyer, who tells them that she will not have much luck since there were no impartial witnesses to the confrontation between Deacon and Brad. It appears that she is going to lie about Brad's abusiveness towards her in order to help her case but thinks twice about it. In spite of this, she and Deacon decide to stay together. To add to Deacon's woes, Maddie had been hanging out with Jonah and since his birthday week is approaching he and his entourage are playing video games and doing shots. Later, they head to Bridgestone Arena for more celebration and a spot of ice hockey. The following morning, she dismisses her father's concerns and even ditches dinner to spend more time downing shots with Jonah and to go clubbing. As Maddie and Twig dance together, Jonah excuses himself to answer texts from his ex. The following morning, as Maddie drags herself down to the kitchen, Deacon can see that she is hung over and an argument ensues. As someone who has battled alcohol addiction, he does not want her to make the same mistakes he did. He does not want her to move out even though she says that she has been thinking about it for some time. Daphne also pleads for her to stay. Meanwhile, Daphne encounters Jake at school and learns from him that Brad has revealed about him having a drink problem. She takes information back to Deacon who is furious but assures her that Brad being the producer of Nashville's Next Country Star will not affect her chances. Will is later seen working on his music as Gunnar ignores Avery's calls while Maddie changes her mind about moving out, snuggling up with her father and Daphne. Cast Main: *Hayden Panettiere as Juliette Barnes *Clare Bowen as Scarlett O'Connor *Chris Carmack as Will Lexington *Kaitlin Doubleday as Jessie Caine *Charles Esten as Deacon Claybourne *Jonathan Jackson as Avery Barkley *Jeffrey Nordling as Brad Maitland *Sam Palladio as Gunnar Scott *Lennon Stella as Maddie Conrad *Maisy Stella as Daphne Conrad Co-Stars: * Kourtney Hansen as Emily Guest Stars: Also Starring: Note * Although credited, Hayden Panettiere does not appear in this episode. Songs Background Songs # "THE SOUND" by Noah Gundersen # "Can't Get You Out of My Mind" by Mad Circuit & Nyzzy Nice # "Irresistible" by I Am Orfa # "Bitter Truth" by Iron & Wine # "Die Alone" by Lukas Nelson & Promise of the Real feat. Lucius # "Kills to Be Resistant" by Bully # "Flying With Ashes" by Keilana Mokulehua # "Taste For the Kill" by Tim Rose Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Episodes Category:Episodes Airing in June Category:Content